Stardom (Can be a bitch)
by Clouddreams123
Summary: Being famous is fun. Unless you count the paparazzi, and tabloids. Along with leaving behind friends, including that special someone you didn't confess to.Oh wait, he and his friends have become famous to. Um...(Special,OldRival,MangaQuest, Frantic & Commoner)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Pokémon. Okay?**

* * *

><p>" Yellow. Yellow? Yellow!''<p>

"Huh?'' Startled, the 16-year-old fell out of bed. She raised her head to meet the eyes of her best friend, Blue, who was staring at her impatiently.

"Why were you still asleep?''

"Um, because it's Saturday?''

"I know that, but we're supposed to meet Crystal and the girls, remember?''

Yellow rubbed her eyes and stared at her friend for a second before dashing to her bathroom.

Blue sighed and crossed her arms. "I sometimes wonder how she remembers things when I'm not around.''

Yellow soon came out in a yellow dress while tying her long hair into a loose ponytail. Blue watched as Yellow looked for a pair of shoes and said,

"You should wear your brown sandals.'' Yellow rolled her eyes but obeyed. She also grabbed a brown vest to match.

"I didn't forget my earrings,'' Yellow said, noting Blue's expression. She then picked up a pair of golden hoops and put them on. Blue smiled at the fact that Yellow was wearing the earrings she had given her for her birthday. "And I'm done.''

Blue got up, her black boots making quiet _clicks _as she walked towards Yellow's mirror. Blue was dressed in a black and white sweater and dark blue jeans, along with silver stud earrings and a charm bracelet. She fixed her hair, then left the room with Yellow following.

* * *

><p>During the ride, Yellow and Blue came up with theories about what Platinum wanted to talk to them about, and why it had her so excited. Platinum didn't excite easily.<p>

Upon arriving, the two teens were greeted by an overly excited Platinum, a puzzled Crystal, and a bored Sapphire.

"You guys finally made it!'' the 14-year-old cried. Platinum was wearing a white sweater and a pink skirt. She had a journal in front of her titled, "In Love With My Best Friend''. The five girls often wrote stories and songs to express their feelings. It was soothing, in a way.*****

"I've got great news. You remember that talent show we performed in last month?''

"Yeah, we performed one of our songs. What about it?'' Crystal asked. She was in a long-sleeved blue shirt and jean capris. And like always, her hair was in two gravity defying pigtails.

"Well my butler video taped it and sent it to...''

"To?'' Sapphire asked. She was in a white shirt, a large brown sweater, and shorts despite the weather. (**A/N: It's November**)

"Raven Records!''

Sapphire spit out her coffee. "Y-you mean_ the _Raven Records?'' For once, Sapphire was at a loss for words.

"Yep! And...they want to sign us!''

"You mean to tell me that _Raven Records _wants to sign _us_?'' Crystal asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep! Richard Raven thought we were really talented girls.''

"He said _that_?'' Yellow asked incredulously.

"Yeah! He also said that it's been a while since he's seen a talent like ours.''

"I feel like I'm dreaming now,'' Blue commented as she gave herself a sharp pinch. "Ow,'' she said, rubbing her arm.

"I assure you that this all very real,'' Platinum said, looking at Blue dead in the eye.

"I'll even call him, but first,'' she halted in her movement to look at all of her friends. "I want you guys to tell me if you want to be signed. If you guys don't want to-''

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO!"the four girls shouted. Several patrons stared. Platinum rubbed one of her ears before dialing a number. She put it on speaker as it rang.

"Hello?'' Richard Raven's voice came out of the phone after ringing twice.

"Mr. Raven? This is Platinum Berlitz, I'm calling about your offer?''

"Ah, yes, Platinum! Have you and your friends decided?''

"Yes sir. We've decided that,'' Platinum paused,"we want to be signed.''

In Los Angeles California, the sound of teenage shrieks could be heard from the top office in Raven Records.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished the prologue. I feel accomplished now.<strong>

***It'll make sense later on. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hi.**

**Yellow: You don't seem happy.**

**Me: I was almost done with this chapter. But it was erased!**

**Crystal: Okay...**

**Me: Erased...**

**Red:Platinum, do the disclaimer before she loses it.**

**Platinum: Clouddreams123 doesn't own Pokemon Special.**

The girls were on their way to the airport. Platinum was reading, Yellow was drawing, Sapphire was playing a video game, Crystal was writing something, but Blue was the only one getting a final glimpse of the town.

The town of Pallet had been her home since she was born. And Red and Green had been her friends for years...

_Blue Opal was not fond of meeting strangers. Especially male ones._

_"But mooooommm!'' Blue had begged her mother not to bring her to the playground. Not that she didn't like playgrounds, because what child doesn't? But she didn't want to go because of one particular reason..._

_"Sweetie, don't you want to meet Green and Red along with their families?''_

_"I don't want to meet your friends' kids.''_

_But her mother dragged her along anyway. Blue pouted during the entire drive._

_Mrs. Opal was determined to have her daughter converse with the two boys. So she left the three on the swings and left to talk to the other adults._

_Blue wasn't sure what to make of the two. Red seemed nice, but kind of stupid. And Green seemed as grumpy and boring as an adult. _

_So it was a wonder why she liked them so much._

And after that experience (which involved playing house and Blue 'marrying' Green), the three were the best of friends. And the group was completed when Yellow moved there a year later.

And of course, Blue made it her mission to get Red and Yellow together. Simply because, Red was always fond of Yellow.

Blue sighed, remembering the goodbye they had given just yesterday...

_Blue fingered the straps on her backpack as she waited for the boys to speak._

_"So you guys are really leaving tomorrow?'' Red asked in a small voice._

_Yellow nodded. "Our flight leaves at noon tomorrow.''_

_"So then, I guess this is goodbye,'' Ruby said, putting one of his hands in his pocket._

_Platinum rose from the picnic bench she sat on and embraced Diamond and Pearl. Her eyes were wet._

_Soon all of the girls were embracing their friends and holding back tears._

_Blue was the first to break away, and held out a hand toward Green. "Until next time, Oak.'' It was an old joke, calling him by his last name._

_Green stared at her before shaking her hand. "Count on it, Opal.''_

_The other girls were also making personal goodbyes. Sapphire was making Ruby promise that he wouldn't forget her, Crystal was making sure that Gold would be kept in check while she was gone, Platinum was being comforted by her two friends, and Yellow was promising to write._

_The farewell was interrupted by a car horn. Crystal looked up._

_"That's my mom. I'd better get going,'' she said sadly, and prepared to leave. She was stopped by Gold latching onto her arm._

_"Wait, before you go I just want to say,'' Gold paused before giving his friend a smile. "Good luck in Hollywood, Super Serious Gal.''_

_Instead of getting annoyed at the nickname like usual, she smiled. _

Yellow suddenly let out a noise. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Yellow?'' Blue asked, concerned or her friend.

"Um, you know that thing we said we'd do before we left?''

"You mean, confessing?'' Crystal said, quietly so the driver wouldn't hear.

"Yes, but did we do that?''

Silence. Then...

"DAMMIT!"

"WE FORGOT!"

"NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"ALL THAT TIME PRACTICING FOR _NOTHING_?!"

"So much for keeping quiet,'' Yellow said, putting in ear plugs as her friends continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

**Me: I wanted to make this a serious chapter, but...**

**Crystal: Couldn't help yourself, could you?**

**Me:Nope! So I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, but I pretty much rewrote it three times, so...I did my best.**

**Yellow: See you next time, guys!**


End file.
